One happy family
by Carson1070
Summary: Sequel to Carly and Sonny help Jossly deal with Oscar death. Thisstory focus on Carly being pregnant and how will Josllyn handle it. Also how does Kristina handle new sibling and her involvement in DOD. Julian and Alexis involved as well
1. Chapter 1

It had been about six months since Sonny found out that Josslyn was his daughter and they had been working on building their relationship as father and daughter. Kristina was struggling with the news because as much as she didn't want to admit it she was jealous of Josslyn because no matter how much her dad would deny it he loved Josslyn like his daughter even before he knew and treated her that way and it got to Kristina then and now. Because Josslyn is his daughter with the love of his life while she is the daughter with a one night stand that he probably wished he never had.

Kristina was brought out of her thoughts by Julian. Hey didn't you here me talking to you, you seemed a million miles away. Yeah I just have a lot on my plate right now. I heard your mom was telling me about it she been worried about you. I know but I am fine I move into the DOD house tomorrow. Yeah you sure you can stay with your mom and me longer. I like having you around at home and at work. You might be tired of me though. No I just need to be on my own. Okay but you know that you can always count on me no matter what okay. Yeah I know as Kristina hugs Julian they hear isn't it my two favorite people as Alexis walks in Charlie's and kisses Julian and hugs Kristina. Hey sweetheart how was your day Julian as Alexis? It was busy I had breakfast with Sam this morning then had two court cases after that. How was Sam? She is good just busy with the kids. Speaking of kids Kristina you know you. Mom I am going to stop you there me and Juiian just had the same conversation and I know I can stay at home but I am going to move into the DOD house tomorrow. I know you and Julian are there for me if I need anything and I love you both for it. Kristina heads to the back of the restaurant. Julian comes around to sit at the table with Alexis. I know honey I wish she wouldn't move there either but we are here for her if she needs anything and I will see her here at work and you can come see her here and she will come to the house to. We will keep our eyes on her just make sure she is okay. Have I told you how much I love you lately.

At Sonny and Carly house they are sitting on the sofa when Carly tells Sonny that she has something that she needs to tell him. Okay what is it. I am pregnant. Are you sure? Yeah I took the test last night and it was positive? Have you been to the doctor? It is too much of a risk for you to have a baby Carly? Medicine has changed since I had Josslyn Sonny so it could be fine for me to have this baby. Well it has to be more than a fifty percent chance safe for you Carly or we aren't having this baby Carly. Sonny you have to have hope. No Carly you have to think of the people that need you. Josslyn and I just found out I am her father and yeah we are building on that but she needs you, and Avery is little she needs her mom and yes I know Ava is her mother biologically but your her mother. Most importantly I need you, I can't live my life without you. Do not get me wrong I would love to have another baby with you but your health has to come first. Ok we will go see the doctor and go see how safe it is and if it is safe I want to have another baby with you do you. If it is safe Carly for you then we will have this baby and love it with all our hearts just like we do all our children. I love you Carly, I love you to Sonny!


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe we are here to find out if we are really pregnant Sonny. I know Carly but it has to be safe for you Carly remember. There is a peck on the door and Kim open the door. Oh hi, I am feeling in for your OB. Ok we can come back, well you can or I can proceed with your doctors appointment totally up to you. Sonny what you want to do. If Kim is willing Carly lets continue with the appointment. Okay well congratulations your pregnant! Carly and Sonny hug each other. Okay now let's do an ultrasound to see your little one. Well there is your baby you are about eight weeks. I am going to let you get dress and I will be back. A few minutes later Kim comes back and the first thing Sonny ask is how safe is it for Carly to carry the baby to term. Well with your age you are high risk but right now your risk is really low and if you lower your stress and monitor your blood pressure I believe that you can carry this baby to term. I am going to leave you two but if you have any more questions I will be out at the desk. After Kim steps out Carly turns and looks at Sonny and ask what do you think. I think you will have to be watched real close but what do you want to do. I want to have this baby you? Me too. Sonny kisses Carly and they head out to where Kim is to schedule their next appointment.

Kim good your still here we wanted to ask if you would be willing to stay on as my doctor, we understand if it is to much with your connection to our family. No I would be honored. I meant to ask how is Josslyn doing. Joss has had some rough days and life changing stuff happen but she is getting better. She misses Oscar every day. I know the feeling but I am glad that she is doing better. If you don't mind me asking you said she has had some life changing stuff happen is there anything I can do for her. Oh I didn't mean it bad she just learned that Jax who I thought was her father is not and Sonny is actually her father. Wow that is a lot but congratulations Sonny. Thank you. Now you all are having another baby yeah the kids don't know yet. Well I am sure they will be happy for a sibling congratulations again.

At Charlie's Pub it was a slow afternoon and Julian and Kristina were both on shift. It had been about a month since Kristina had moved into the DOD house. So how are you liking living at your new place Julian asked Kristina. I love it. We are doing a community drive this week and Shiloh is letting me lead on it. Who is Shiloh? He is the head of the DOD. Ok well I am glad for you Kristina you seem to be very happy. I am, for the first time I realized that I am living for me and not for all the mistakes I have made in my life. No one there knows me for my mistakes they just no me for me and that allows me to be free. Well you seem happier then I have ever seen you, but remember your mom and I are here for you if you need us. Plus I am here if you need to talk ever, or need anything. Thanks Julian, I wish Sam would see that you have changed and would forgive you she is lucky to have you as a father she just doesn't know it. Kristina hugs Julian and they go back to work talking and laughing.

Sonny and Carly arrive home and discuss some of the changes that are going to have to be made in order to keep Carly blood pressure and stress down. Carly you need to call Olivia and let her take on more at the hotel. She is part owner and needs to step up. I know Sonny but it is still my hotel and I have to be involved in some of the day to day stuff. I will call Olivia now ok. Okay and I will get you something to drink okay. Will you get me some potato chips as well. Sonny just shakes his head at Carly and laughs as he heads into the kitchen. When he comes back with vegetable juice he hears Carly leaving a message for Olivia to give her a call back. Ok you are going to cut back right, yes Sonny. What is that, it's a healthy drink for the baby. Well I will drink it for the baby but I still want my chips they can be kettle chips. Now Carly, but Sonny was cut off by Josslyn coming in from the balcony area. Mom, dad is everything okay. Yes everything is fine I just had a doctors appointment this morning and your father is being annoying. They both look at Sonny who is smiling at both of them. I just can't get over you calling me dad, it just feels right he says as he kisses Josslyn on top of the head. Well are you but we have something to tell you. Okay you are starting to freak me out mom. We went to the doctor to confirm I am pregnant. You're what? Oh wow, I guess I never assumed you all would have another baby, I mean I know you love each other. We didn't expect to have another baby either but it just happened Josslyn, Carly says. Joss I know this is a lot to take in but let us know how your mom and I are happy about the baby. I am happy for you and mom, dad. Do Micheal and Kristina know yet. No we are going to tell Micheal tonight and Kristina we have to call her and get her to come over. Do you want to go with us? No I am good staying home. Okey we love you.


End file.
